Healing
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Harry's finally speaking about his life before Hogwarts now that he's free of evil. Takes place after the books. Rating for drug use, sexual talk and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not someone who would open up a lot in his life. His life was one of secrecy and quiet reflection. His friends knew that he never spoke about his life in the muggle world and although they would try and get him to open up, he would just simply change the subject of the conversation and if they pressed the issue then he would just stop talking altogether. The war had changed that slightly as now he spoke about little things. Still, no one knew anything about the major events of his life, nor did they ask anymore and he was grateful for that. Many had asked him what he planned to do now that there was peace. That was when people began to know who Harry Potter really was.

It began slowly, just a small fight here and some sparring when he was bored. Then Harry told his friends that he was going full time as a boxer. Hermione wasn't the biggest fan of his choice of profession, but she cared about Harry and told him that she would always support his decisions and that if it made him happy then she was happy. Ron hadn't seen muggle boxing, though after one of Harry's first fights he was hooked.

Harry's build and years of dodging spells had made him the perfect featherweight title fighter. At first, Harry was modest about his newly acquired fame in the muggle world, until he realised that he had earned it himself and that made him feel great.

It took him four years and two attempts, but Harry became the English featherweight champion. That was when the problems started. He had kept his relationship with Ginny going and the two of them had welcomed little James Sirius Potter into the world when he was nineteen and she was eighteen. Fatherhood wasn't going well for Harry and Ginny knew that. It had a year since their break up and Harry hadn't so much as asked to see his son. His magical friends rallied around her to show support and most hadn't spoken to him since. So there she was, sitting across from him in some shitty muggle café he would often go to when they needed to talk.

"What do you want, Ginny? I sent you the money last week."

"I know. And thank you for that...but..." She wiped her eyes. It was hard to speak with him as of late. "James wants to see you."

Harry sighed, sipping his cup of tea. "I thought you didn't want him around my friends?"

She frowned. "I don't want him around your druggie friends. Are you still clean?"

He nodded. "No coke for two months now. I told you that."

She smiled slightly. Harry's drug habits began after the war. She couldn't say anything about it though, she herself often smoked marijuana and her friends did the same. But she'd never do it when James was around or awake. Harry turned to heavier things as the years went by. The icing on the cake for Ginny was when she came home and found him snorting coke with his friends in front of James. She left him that night.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said truthfully. "Are they still at your flat all the time?"

He shook his head. "Keeping temptation away from me. I only see 'em at the gym or the bar."

"Do you want to see him?" She asked bluntly, keeping her eyes on his.

He stared into her eyes, observing her carefully. "Do you want me to see him?"

She scoffed. "Always dodging the hard answers. He's your son, Harry. He doesn't care what bad things you've done...he just wants to see you."

"You're the one who left me! What bad shit have I done to him?!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

Ginny didn't flinch at his display of anger. She knew he would never harm a woman. "Doing drugs in front of him. The loud parties at 3a.m. when he was trying to sleep. Any of this ring a bell to you?" She shouted back. "Merlin, whatever happened to you as a child it doesn't excuse your failure as a father!"

His eye twitched at her words. "At least I can provide for my child. He doesn't wear second-hand clothes like you did. He never has to worry about things like that either. Plus, I've been providing for you since you quit the Harpies. Not to mention I pay for his preschool and his speech therapy."

She grit her teeth. "How dare you...maybe my father couldn't get us new things, but at least he was there for us! At least he loved his children! I quit the Harpies to look after our son! And James finished speech therapy five months ago! We called you to let you know the good news, but you didn't answer as usual!"

He stopped in his tracks once he heard that. "He finished..?"

She glanced at him. "Yes." She reached into her handbag. "Hear him for yourself." She placed her phone in his hand. Hermione had gotten her one of the new camera phones that were becoming affordable for people to get.

 _"Say hi to auntie Mione, Jamie."_

 _"Hi Mione! Can you get daddy to answer his phone? Mummy keeps trying but he won't pick up."_

A small tear trailed down his cheek as he listened to James talk. No stuttering. No shyness. "He's so clear now..."

She dropped a wad of cash on the table. "£1,500. Every penny extra from the therapy. Unlike you, I was raised with respect."

Harry looked at the money. "Keep it..." He wiped his eyes. "I...bring him by tomorrow. I'll take him to the zoo or something."

She nodded. "What time?"

"Bring him by in the morning. 7 if you want me to feed him breakfast. 7:30 if you're feeding him." He spoke softly.

############

Ginny walked towards the flat, holding James' hand in hers. "Now don't forget, tell daddy to call me when you're going back here for dinner."

"Ok." The small toddler smiled, knocking on the door. "DADDY!" He shouted.

Harry opened the door with a small smile. "Hey Jamie." He grinned, kneeling down to hug his son. "You hungry buddy?" James nodded quickly. "You eaten yet?" He asked Ginny.

"I was going to head for lunch later, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Nonsense. Come in." He smiled.

She walked into the flat. Well, got dragged in by James but she did follow. The flat had changed a lot since she moved out. The sitting room was an absolute mess and the kitchen table had boxing gear spread around it.

"This place is like a barn." She commented.

"I Only sleep here to be honest. Whenever I'm not here I'm usually training or volunteering." Harry explained. "I've got bacon and eggs for breakfast."

Ginny chuckled. "Like father like son." She commented lightly. "You volunteer?"

"Soup kitchen. Twice a week." He replied. "Then three days at the charity shop and my weekends at the children's hospital visiting dying fans."

She smiled at him. "Still got a heart of gold."

He shrugged. "Parents write to me. Ask me to come. Offer to pay me. I do it for free...their kids deserve to be happy...especially if..."

She nodded silently. "Yeah..."

He placed two plates in front of them. "Dig in."

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"You know I can't eat in the morning." He reminded her.

She had forgotten that. Harry never ate properly in the morning. If he did then it would usually end up being vomited up an hour later or would end up with terrible cramps. "Why is that?" She asked. "I've asked a thousand times."

He looked at her. "I never got breakfast in the Dursleys." He explained. "And if I did, it was a piece of bread."

She frowned. "Y-you weren't fed in the mornings..?" She asked horrified.

He shook his head. "If I was lucky, I ate once a day. And that was in school. Until the lunches in school cost money...sure, I got money for it...but Dudley would just rob it." He sighed. "I started therapy."

"When?" She whispered.

"Two months ago." He sipped his coffee, leaning against the counter. "It's a real help."

She nodded. "As long as you feel better."

Harry watched James closely. "It does. You and James both come up once in a while during sessions." He smiled at his son. "I'm working through the difficult stuff."

She brought the plates to the sink. "Good. So where are you and James going?"

"Well I was thinking about something reckless at first, but now I'm thinking about that new museum exhibit about nature."

Ginny stared at him. "Even Hermione would consider that dull." She smirked.

Harry smiled sadly. "How is she?"

She stared at him. It'd been a long time since they talked. "She's good...she and Ron broke up. He's in Romania for the World Cup and she's staying with her folks in Crawley."

He nodded quickly. "Huh." He ran a hand through his hair. "Guess school romances don't work on us." He pointed out with a humorous smile.

"Not one bit." She giggled. "Seriously, you'll put him to sleep with that idea."

Harry sighed again. "Damn. I can't bring him to the gym."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Harry stared at her. "My friends are there."

She slapped her forehead. "Right. Sorry...where's your next fight being held?"

He sipped the last of his coffee. "Local fight, little bar in town tonight. It's a charity thing my agent set up as part of a local council charity. Why?"

She grinned. "He'd love to see you fight."

He shook his head. "No way. He's three, I don't want him to see anything that violent."

She rolled her eyes. "He saw your title fight. He loves boxing..."

He bit his lip. "Fine. But that's hours away."

She handed him the money from the previous day. "Shopping spree then. Buy him some basic gear."

"He's too young. The stuff starts at age seven." He explained.

She frowned. "Well...what about a trip to Godric's Hollow?"

He gulped. "I haven't been there since..."

"I know. But I know Hermione goes once a month. To honour their memory. In her eyes, without them, you wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort."

He nodded. "I agree. Without their death...I wouldn't have been able to...you know."

She hugged him slightly. They had talked about the last battle a few times. Especially when Harry had walked to his death. She felt him tighten the hug with a small sniffle. "Shh." She rubbed his back. "I know...I know."

He let go a moment later, wiping off the tears. "There's one thing I've been wanting to do." He whispered. "Wanna join us?"

"Depends, what is it?" She asked nervously.

He just grinned. "You'll see."

###############

Ginny chuckled as she saw her son zoom around the toy store with more speed than a Firebolt. "You're insane. Bringing him here and telling him to buy whatever he wants...you're going to spoil him."

"I never got to come to places like this, Gin." He sighed. "I never got presents...not until Hagrid made me a cake and bought me...Hedwig."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're raising him the best way possible." He smiled. "Good thing I brought extra cash."

"Should we stop him?" She smirked.

"Not yet. He's only at £2,500." He laughed. "Dr. Andrews said the average upper class family from '81 to '98 would spend £50,000 within three years. I plan to spend £300,000 on him within five years. I know it sounds stupid...but he's a great kid. Money is nothing to me, Ginny. All I want is for him to be happy."

She couldn't help but smile. "Speaking of. What's with the muggleness? You're never in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade anymore. Not to mention my parents haven't seen you in years."

"I like the muggle world. True, I'm famous here too. But I've earned this fame, Ginny. I have fans who say that they want to be like me. Who want to know my training routines and diets." He grinned. "I'm no longer the boy-who-lived, I'm finally Harry Potter."

She rolled her eyes. "You were always Harry Potter to me."

"I know. But we could never just go out in the Wizarding World, Gin." He pointed out. He watched James closely, smiling at him.

She couldn't fault that fact. "Fair enough. Harry, are you sure you can afford all this?" She asked nervously.

"I settled things up with Gringotts last year. Between that and my endorsements, I'm fine financially." He whistled over at James. "Come on mister, leave some for the other kids."

"Ok." James ran over to them.

"Jamie, why do you have dollies?" Ginny asked gently.

"For Victorie, Roxanne, Molly and Dominique." He said softly.

Harry smiled. "That's my boy." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Ginny walked to the checkout with them, shaking her head at the multiple bags. "He's got to be the best cousin ever."

Harry nodded slightly less enthusiastically. "Yeah..."

The three of them walked out of the store, walking towards a great looking park to relax. James went straight towards the playground, allowing the parents to relax on the grass.

"What was Dudley like?" She asked softly.

"Brutish, small minded and a psychopath. His friends were just the same. I've lost count of the beatings and burns I suffered from them. He's sort of better now. He calls me from time to time but I never answer. In my experience, people never fully recover from things like what he put me through." He walked towards an ice cream truck, grabbing three cones. James ate his on a swing while Harry and Ginny watched him. "I stopped caring about them a long time ago."

"I understand that. I think they'd be detrimental to your healing right now." She licked her cone. "Remember the time we shagged in this park?"

"Was it this one?" He smirked. "I thought it was Hyde Park?"

She laughed. "We did it there too. But we shagged here when you started boxing. Remember, we got chased by the police. God we were perverted back then."

"It was a challenge back then." He smiled, laying back on the grass. "I think the best time was the Burrow."

"When we got caught?"

"Yeah. Remember Ron's face?" He laughed.

She thought for a moment. "Yes! Oh he nearly had a coronary." She giggled.

"Well if I saw my baby sister bouncing on some guy's cock I'd be the same way." He said softly.

She blushed. "We were so active back then. It's hard to believe we've only one son."

He nodded. "Yeah. We were. I'm sorry, Gin."

"For what?" She asked.

"Ruining our relationship." He whispered. "For throwing away the best thing that ever happened to me in my pathetic life. For choosing drugs and alcohol over you and James."

She turned to look at him. "Harry..."

"I was an arrogant prick to you and I was a terrible father to James. I don't have a lot of regrets, Gin...but losing you and James...that killed me..." He wiped his eyes.

"We're still here, Harry." She whispered.

"Not like you used to be." Tears slipped down his cheeks as he spoke. "You did the right thing, leaving me..."

She rubbed his back. "Therapy is really good for you." She whispered, holding onto him. "I don't think I've ever seen you this open."

"It helps." He wiped his eyes. "I miss you." He said softly. "I miss you loads. I've never been as miserable as I've been without you and James in my life." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "You're an amazing mother." He kissed her forehead.

She kept her hold on him, smiling. "I like this new sensitive Harry. Though his friends probably hate him."

He chuckled. "Little bit." He admitted.

"You're an amazing person, Harry. You've had problems in the past few months and I think you're going on the right path now." She stroked his cheek gently. "I miss you too. But it'll take time...you chose drugs instead of him...I need time to forgive..." She didn't know when the tears started, all she knew was they weren't stopping. "I love you, but he comes first."

"I know." He wiped away her tears. "I love you too, Gin. But James needs us to be able to work together. I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I'm still a mess."

She nodded, holding onto him. "We both are." She laughed slightly. "I have panda eyes now."

"I think you look lovely." He held her close. "I'm going to work harder with him. I'm ready to be his father."

"You were always his father, Harry. You're starting to become what he needs though, his dad." She lay back on the grass. "So, charity fight?"

Harry nodded, resting his head on his arm. "I wanted to help a local charity. So I've set up an event. One round against me. If they last three minutes, I'll donate a grand. Ten rounds, ten grand."

She smiled. "You're going to throw the fights, aren't you?"

"I'll throw one or two and then I'll beat the crap out of whoever they put against me. Then I'll do something cool." He smiled, watching James playing around. "He's a giant now." He gave a lazy grin. "It's hard to think he's nearly four. Only five months to go." He wiped his eyes again.

"Yeah. It'll be time for preschool then." The fear in her voice was evident to him.

"Hey. He'll be fine, Ginny. Let's be honest, it's hard for magical parents to let their children go to any form of school." He turned to her, smiling at her. "It's the start of his education and the start of his important socialising years."

Ginny watched him. "Have you been reading child psychology books?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They're really interesting. Plus, I don't plan to box forever. I've two years max left before serious damage could be done to my head. I'm thinking about working in the Wizarding World to help it come into the 21st century. Psychology isn't something that's available in our world. Take our first years in Hogwarts. My encounter with Voldemort and yours should've gotten us therapy for our respective traumas. Bellatrix Lestrange should've been given medications for her psychosis problems."

She watched him with curious eyes. "And you're going to change things?"

He nodded. "I'm studying to be a psychologist in my spare time and Dr Monroe has agreed to help me if I choose to pursue it as a career."

She ruffled his hair gently. "You're such a...a changed man. I've always known that you were sensitive about your upbringing and I never tried to push you too much, but I'm really proud of how far you've come."

"I'm not healed yet, Ginny." He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of nature.

"I know you're not. But I'm glad to see you talking about it." The sight of him relaxing on the grass brought back memories of their relationship that she had missed. "Remember when you proposed?"

He laughed quietly. "I do indeed. You said no..."

She bit her lip. "I didn't want to see you tied down because we were going to be parents. You were finally living and...I didn't want you to feel shackled by me..."

"You assume I would have felt shackled down, that I only proposed because of him." He opened his eyes, turning to her. "I proposed to you because I love you. It hurt when you said no, but I hid the pain...I hid the tears." He whispered.

Ginny stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"Have you dated anyone in the last year?" He asked curiously.

"No. I've been focused on James and the family." She rested her head on his chest. "What about you?"

"I've had sex a couple of times." He admitted.

She chuckled. "I well...let's just say aunt Mione helped Mummy with some 'personal stuff' last month."

"Damn! Aunt Mione's a freak." He grinned. "Is she a screamer or a squirter?"

She slapped his arm gently, feeling him stiffen up. "Sorry..." She bit her lip. "Talk about it...I'm here." She whispered.

He closed his eyes, shaking slightly. "I was a grade A student at one time. The Dursleys didn't like that I was smarter than Dudley. When report cards were issued, so were the bruises." He sighed. "That scar on my back,"

"The one from the Horntail?" She asked curiously. She remembered the scar well.

"I got it from a belt..." He whispered in a low voice. "I hate that scar, Gin. I hate that I let myself become a fucking moron because I was scared of that damn belt...I hate myself for what I allowed myself to become...I had a future, Gin." He cried gently.

She held on to him, whispering comforting words in his ear. "Don't hate yourself, you're an amazing person Harry. They treated you like a...a slave." She watched James approach them. "Daddy's ok baby, he's just a little tired." She whispered softly.

James snuggled into his parents, holding onto his daddy. Harry placed an arm around him, kissing his forehead as he tried to relax himself. He couldn't let his son see him like that. After a few minutes he managed to compose himself enough to sit up and tickle James.

##########

The bar Harry was fighting in was a quaint little one that reminded Ginny of the Leaky Cauldron and she had to admit, their make shift 1800s boxing ring was an impressive one. She had James on her lap, relaxing as she glanced at the walls. Pictures of a local children's football team flooded the otherwise bare area. She could see the locals were big fans of Harry's and she was glad to see he was still a down to earth person.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer called out. "Welcome to the Jumping Horse Fight Night. I'm Jack and I'll be your announcer, referee and pain in the butt until 11pm. Welcome to the ring, Harry 'Lightning Fist' Potter!" He screamed.

Everyone cheered as Harry walked into the ring. He wore his black shorts and matching gloves with the now trademarked lightning bolt patterns on the sides. He gave a couple of shadow punches, bopping his head around. He stood in the middle of the ring, grinning widely.

"Got any words, Champ?" Jack asked.

Harry cracked his neck. "I hope you have a fleet of ambulances on standby." He laughed.

A round of hoots were blasted at him as he raised his arms. Ginny laughed at the cocky way he acted when he was in the ring. He watched as the first person got in the ring. She couldn't believe the man, he had to have been close to sixty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this man needs no introduction, but let's give him one anyway. The local legend, the man from Japan whose punches feel like a transit van. Welcome to the ring, Hadashi!" Jack screamed. "One three minute round. Ready? Fight!"

Harry tapped gloves with the man, throwing two quick jabs to his ribs. The man threw a fierce left uppercut to Harry's chin.

"Ooh, a harsh shot from Hadashi. The man is a killing machine." Jack whistled.

Harry stood fazed for a moment, blinking his eyes as he dodged another punch. He was originally going to throw the fight, but he didn't have to. Hadashi was a tough cookie. He felt a large pain in his jaw as he hit the ground. He blinked again as he sat on the stool.

"And the round one winner is Hadashi!" Jack laughed.

One by one Harry fought and defeated the other nine contenders. He was panting as he stood in the middle of the ring. "Ok. The agreement was a grand a round. Hadashi managed to get the local club one thousand pounds. Let's be honest, it's not a lot for these kids to get a new indoor pitch. Jack told me that the team needs £30,000 to get everything. Well, Hadashi got them a grand...and I'm giving the remainder! I love this community. You've all been there since my first local fight and you've stood by me since then." He handed Jack a cheque. "These kids are big fans and Harry Potter takes care of his fans." The people cheered loudly for the young man in front of them. He took one bow before he got James to come over to him. He sat James on his shoulders, grinning widely. "Besides, what kind of father would I be if I didn't set a great example for my son?" He placed the boy back on the ground, kissing his forehead.

Ginny grinned at the sight of her son and Harry in the ring. He placed his arms around his son, smiling widely. She smiled back at him, sipping her glass of wine. The atmosphere of the pub was great for the kids who were present. She watched Harry walk over to her and sat down.

"That was fun." He smirked, rubbing his swollen jaw.

"Want some ice for the pain?" She asked, chuckling at the redness. "That old man packed a mean punch."

He shrugged. "Hadashi is one of the oldest fighters around here and he's a damn good sparring partner."

She rolled her eyes, placing a glass of ice at the tender spot. "You'll never be normal, you know that, right?" She teased.

"I know." He smirked. "I'm used to all this stuff now, Gin." He smiled as the lounge girl brought him a pint. "Thanks. Published it on my tab and tell everyone that the next one's on me." He sipped the cold lager.

Ginny chuckled. "If he's buying, then I'll have a vodka tonic with a slice of lemon." She smiled at the girl. "Any plans for tomorrow night?"

"None. Why..?" He thought for a moment. "No! There's no way I'm spending a Sunday at the Burrow. Your mum wants my balls in a vice!" He shook his head.

"Please?" She begged. "I want you to try and mend fences with my family..."

Harry watched her for a moment. Things didn't go well the last time he had been at the Burrow. Molly's discovery of his drug use had caused a large canyon between him and Molly. "You know that won't happen..."

"She's not angry, Harry. She was, for a long time...but she knows she had no right to speak to you like that. For James, please?"

He sighed softly. "Fine." He nodded.

##########

Harry stood outside the Burrow, smoking a cigarette while he had a moment to himself. The dinner so far had been tense and he needed a moment to himself.

"Any chance I can rob one of those?" A feminine voice called out softly.

Harry nodded, placing the open carton close to her hand. "Help yourself, Fleur."

Fleur smiled at him, lighting her smoke. "I needed this. The atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

He scoffed. "Who you telling?" He took a long drag. "I get it. I fucked up. I chose drugs over my girlfriend and son and I fucked up..." He shook his head. "I'm only human, Fleur."

She glanced at him. "What happened? You and Molly were once so close."

Harry chuckled. "I haven't been here since a week after the break up. I came to talk to Ginny and Molly gave me this huge speech about how much I should be ashamed of myself and how I should put James and Ginny first." He finished his smoke. "She was right of course. But then she started criticising my parents...saying that I'd be more well adjusted if my parents hadn't been so idiotic and died..."

"She didn't..." Fleur gasped.

"She regretted it. I could see that." He said softly. "But...I lashed out. I told her at least my parents had the common sense to ensure they could afford to have a child."

"A fair point." Fleur pointed out.

"I shouldn't have said it." He closed his eyes. "They hate me, Fleur." He chuckled weakly. "I have become Phlegm."

She laughed at the old nickname Ginny used to use for her. "Fuck them." She whispered. "We don't deserve the shit we've taken from them. You are a good father, Harry. You made mistakes but you're trying to make amends for them."

He smiled. "Thanks. I just want to be a good dad."

She looked over at him. "Bill doesn't like the fact Victorie is Veela. I can see it in his eyes. He wants her to be like the rest of them..." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sick and tired of feeling like shit. I've just had another baby and I deserve some personal time."

He nodded. "Congrats by the way. Hard to believe Victorie's three this year."

"Oui. Your goddaughter has missed you." Fleur smiled. "As has her mother. Gone are the days when I 'repaid' you." She smirked. "Do you remember that night?"

Harry laughed loudly. "Indeed. You bloody terrified me."

She slapped his head gently. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

He laughed again. "Mon chéri, it was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too..." Fleur sighed. "Does she know?"

"Nope. Does he?"

"No." She finished her smoke. "We had good fun back then."

"That we did." He looked at her. "Let's head back inside.

She sighed. "Yeah..." She walked in beside him, immediately going to her children.

Harry sat beside Ginny, listening to Percy and Bill argue about some stupid magical thing.

"What do you think, Harry?" Percy asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well...what are you talking about in the first place?"

Bill smirked. "Percy thinks that Azkaban should be closed and a new prison formed to show that the new administration is not going to revert to the ways of the Fudge and this dummy thinks that it'll be a good idea."

Harry sipped his wine, thinking for a moment on the actual point of conversation. "It has merit. But it would have to depend on the budget that the Ministry can allow for it. If the Ministry tries to push it through then it could cause a recession and according to this morning's paper, the magical economy is still in a delicate state."

Percy scoffed. "Things like Azkaban should be closed and I would think you'd agree with that, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why? Because Sirius was imprisoned unfairly?" Everyone held their breath for a moment. Harry never spoke about Sirius without it ending badly. "Sirius was a case of government mishandling." He reminded Percy. "Azkaban should be closed down, but not until they have the available tax money to build a new prison."

Molly entered as he finished his sentence. "And how will they get taxes when most citizens are leaving to the Muggle World? An economy is only as strong as the people who spend within it."

"That's true. But if the Wizarding World continues to live in the 20th Century then the more liberal citizens will leave to a place where they're not judged by others for living their lives in whatever way they choose." He sipped his wine.

Molly observed him for a moment, sitting across from him. "You never were subtle."

"Neither were you." He chuckled. He removed his jacket, earning a gasp from half the women at the table.

"When did you tattoo your arms?!" Molly demanded to know.

Harry thought for a moment. "Six months ago. Maybe seven." He shrugged.

"And why would you mark your body like that?" She asked sternly.

"Because it's my body, Molly." He said simply. "I knew coming here was a mistake." He stood up.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"I mean, I'm sick of being treated like a bad guy for making an honest mistake." He shouted. "I'm sick of you insulting me because of last year. I apologised for my remarks while you just ignored it." He put his jacket on. "I told you this wouldn't work." He said to Ginny.

"Mum, Harry...stop this." Ginny begged.

Harry kissed her cheek. "I tried." He whispered softly. "But I'm done feeling responsible for everything."

George glanced at him. "No one here blames you, Harry."

He sighed. "I did for long enough, mate. I sat here and I took whatever shit that Molly said to me about everything from my parenting skills to my choice of job." He frowned. "I'm a human, just like you and everyone else in this room." He walked towards the door. "Thanks for reminding me why I left the Burrow in the first place."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in his kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee as he listened to some shitty song on the radio. It had been four months since the incident at the Burrow and things with Ginny had been tense. True, she still allowed him to see James whenever he wanted and James was finally allowed to stay in his flat on the weekends...but she had been distant with him. He walked towards the door, opening it to reveal an hyperactive Victorie and a tired looking Fleur.

"Sorry, she wanted to see you." She whispered softly.

"Come on in. I have coffee brewing." He smiled softly, bringing her into the kitchen. He had heard that Fleur left Bill a month ago and had went back to France in order to live with her parents. "How are your folks?"

"Fine." She nodded slightly, holding onto her baby girl. "Gabrielle would like me to remind you that she is now eighteen." She smirked.

Harry laughed a little. "I'm convinced that you told her about that night. So, what's got you back in England?"

She sighed. "Custody battle. I need a place to stay for a week or so..." She bit her lip.

He sipped his coffee. "You take my room. Victorie can take James's room for the week and I should have a baby cot somewhere."

"I thought James stays here on the weekends now?"

"He does. Ginny brought him to see Charlie in Romania." Harry explained, picking up his goddaughter. "And here's my little Angel." He smiled softly.

Fleur gave him a small smile. "I hope you're keeping well." She whispered.

He shrugged. "Out of the ring for a few weeks now. I took a bad punch last week." He let Victorie down to play. "How are you?" He asked in French.

"Not good. As much as this government wishes to show that it is different, there is a lot of sexism." She replied in French. "Your French has improved."

"I've been practicing." He glanced at the little baby in her arms. "You know...I...never mind."

She smiled. "You want to help?"

"If I can." He whispered. "Children need a mother." He reminded her.

"And a father." She whispered. "You know I'd never stop Bill from seeing his children. His mother is making him irrational."

"Molly has a tight leash on her kids. They were too sheltered growing up. You had freedom to grow..."

She smiled sadly. "And you had to fend for yourself. Love is a stupid thing."

"No. It's a special thing...it just needs to be nurtured." He kissed Dominique's forehead. "You and I have independence, Fleur. They latch on to whatever she says..."

She sighed and nodded. "Bill needs to be his own man. I do love him, but I feel as if he takes his mother's ideas to heart more than mine." She watched him for a moment. "Did you ever wonder what if we had gotten together?" She asked curiously.

"A lot." He laughed softly. "I think it wouldn't have worked. You need someone with an open heart, Fleur. Mine is only really open to James and I don't know if it'll ever be truly open."

She stroked his cheek. "You're such a good man." She kissed his other cheek. "I'm going to put them down for a nap. Maybe we can work out a way for my court case."

"Yeah. Have you eaten? I could make something light. Like an antipasto."

She raised an eyebrow. "A brutish boxer like you knows how to prepare a proper antipasto?" She teased.

Harry smirked. "You are looking at the best chef in Privet Drive. I cooked three meals a day until I was eleven." He went out to the local deli, yawning as he approached the counter. "Hi. Could I have some Parma ham, pepperoni slices and mozzarella please?"

"Of course. How much do you need sir?" The elderly woman behind the counter asked.

"Enough for two people."

"Antipasto or pizza?" She asked curiously.

"Antipasto." He answered.

"Bakery down the road, get the fresh Italian bread and a small bottle of extra virgin olive oil." She instructed him, smiling. "That'll be £6 please."

He handed over a tenner. "Keep the change. And thanks for the advice." He smiled, leaving the shop. He went to the bakery before returning to the flat. He laid out the meats on a plate with slices of the fresh bread and cheese.

Fleur applauded him gently. "So, antipasto. How often do you prepare an Italian pre meal?" She asked curiously.

"Whenever I have an old friend over." He replied cheekily. "Have you a solicitor?"

She shook her head. "The few I've spoken to have advised me to simply stay married."

He shook his head, pouring two glasses of grape juice. "Since we can't drink." He smiled. "What about in France? Have you any access to a good solicitor there?"

She thought about it for a few minutes. "One or two. I may be able to get French help, but it's expensive..."

"I'll pay for it." He said immediately.

"I couldn't ask that of you!" She gasped. "We're talking about loads of money, Harry. I appreciate the offer, but it's asking too much."

"Money means nothing to me, Fleur." He shrugged. "If I can use it to help people then I will." He looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to lose your kids. I've been raised without a mother...and it's not a nice feeling..." He sipped his juice.

She sighed. "I'll pay you back when I get a job." She promised.

"Consider it an early birthday present." He winked. "Only two weeks away."

Fleur smiled at him. She considered herself someone who understood Harry well. The two of them had spent a small amount of time as 'friends with benefits' after the incident in the Black Lake until her departure at the end of that year. She was someone Harry opened up to once in his life.

"You always remember." She sipped her juice.

"Force of habit." He chuckled softly, taking some ham and cheese onto a piece of bread. "So, what's your plan if it all works out?"

"I don't know." She whispered softly. "Part of me wants the streets of Paris and summers in Versailles. But I couldn't do that on the children." She whispered. "God I wish Dom was off the tit...I need wine."

He laughed. "I've got days where I want to hang out with my old friend white..."

"Wow, five months clean. I'm proud of you." She tried the ham. "Not bad."

Harry chuckled. "It's either the drugs or him. I'm not making that mistake again." He shrugged. "It's hard..."

She nodded. "Coke is a dangerous thing..." She sighed. "I've tried it once or twice. Not really for me."

He laughed a little. "You name it and I've tried it." He watched her carefully. "I spent two years trying everything I could."

She sipped her juice. "When I was sixteen, I awoke sexually. I spent a year experimenting with every single thing I could. My allure became my addiction."

He yawned slightly. "Sex never really meant anything to me. Don't get me wrong, I'll do it...but I'm not a big fan of it."

She laughed. "Veela are considered sexual creatures. But I prefer love making to plain sex."

He shrugged. "Gin and I just used to shag wherever we could." He smirked. "It's funny for a long time Ginny was the only thing I could think about."

"Why? I don't want to be rude, but she's just one woman you've been with." She pointed out.

Harry chuckled softly. "Ginny's more than just a girl to me. She was the one thing I never thought I'd have...a future." He whispered, messing with his empty glass. "She was the first person who wanted to get through my shell and get to know the real me. She was the first person who I felt happy around. Like really happy. She made me smile and when I was with her...life didn't feel like shit."

Fleur watched him for a moment. "She's your love. I understand that."

Harry sighed. "She's the one who gave me a family...a beautiful son and a woman who I knew I loved unconditionally...but it's hard for me to talk about things. She understands...most of the time."

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "And when she doesn't?"

"When she didn't get it...she got annoyed." He sighed sadly. "I have this peeve...I don't like..."

"What is it?" She whispered.

"I don't like fingers inside me..." He whispered. "When I was a teen one of my cousin's friends jumped me. Three of them held me down and one of them decided to prove that I was...as they said...a faggot."

She didn't have to hear the rest. She took his hand, gently stroking it. "Boys can be cruel." She whispered. "Gabrielle really flourished after being saved by you. She's a great kid. She still has that crush on you." She laughed.

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks. She's got chances for guys who are way better than I am."

"She would be lucky to have you as a partner." She whispered. "You under sell yourself, Harry."

Harry poured more grape juice. "Comes with the upbringing." He remarked.

Fleur shook her head. "I remember this young man. One I had insulted when I met him. He saved a ten year old Veela who happened to be my sister. He was a hero."

"No. He wasn't...he was someone who hoped to save someone and die in the process. Someone with no idea of self worth or any consideration for himself." He sighed. "Someone who would have loved the cold embrace of death." He stared into nothing. "And when he finally got to die...it didn't fucking last."

Fleur frowned a little. "Dumbledore deserved to die for the life he placed on you. I just wish we had stayed a couple. If we were a couple."

He laughed. "We were more friends with benefits than anything." He kissed her hand. "You still are one of my closest friends. Hermione, Ron, Neville...none of them ever really understood me."

Fleur sipped some juice. "I see why she loves you. And I can say one thing...she should cherish you." She kissed his cheek.

##########

Ginny sighed as she sat in the Burrow with her mother. "I don't care what you think. He is James's father and he will be here for his son's birthday!" She shouted at Molly.

"I don't think it's good for James to be around someone like Harry. He's a bad influence on him." Molly argued.

Ginny glared at her. "Then I'll be taking James to his father's house for his birthday. This is about her, isn't it?"

"She had no right to say those things about this family." Molly frowned.

"And she's been right about most of them. You constantly belittle anyone who dates one of your children. You commandeer the raising of your grandchildren at times and you treat us like we're still infants." Ginny snapped. "I've been thinking about it for the last few months and all you've done is insult Harry and Hermione. And don't get me started about Fleur. You've even started shouting at James if he talks too muggle!"

Molly looked at her. "I just want the best for him."

She frowned. "Mother, you may not choose to realise it, but only one of your grandchildren is a pureblood. James, Victorie, Dominique and Fred are halfbloods! My son has Muggle roots and I will honour those roots."

Molly took a deep breath. "You know blood purity has never been a thing with me."

Ginny frowned. "That's a lie. You may not have supported Riddle, but you're just as bad as those who currently reside in Azkaban!"

Molly glared at her. "You take that back! At least all your brothers were married before they had kids. You're the only one who produced a bastard child!" Her eyes widened as she said it.

Ginny rose from her seat. "Then me and my son shall leave." She spent the next hour magically packing all their clothes and James toys before walking out to the kitchen. She placed her key on the table. "Never expect us here again." She said coldly. She lifted James up and walked out of the Burrow, disapparating to Harry's flat.

Harry opened the door when he heard the bell. "Gin? What's up?" He asked curiously.

She wiped her eyes. "Can we come in please?"

He nodded, bringing them into the sitting room. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought it was tomorrow?"

She looked at him. "Had a fight with mum. She said things that were unforgivable."

He scoffed. "Sounds like Hurricane Molly. You're welcome to stay here. Though you and Fleur will have to share the bedroom."

She frowned. "Fleur's living here?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She didn't know why, but jealousy was coursing through her. "Oh..."

He watched her. "She's just a friend." He said softly. "And if she wasn't, you and I aren't a couple..." He reminded her.

She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry. Thanks for letting us stay."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the mother of my child, of course I'm here for you whenever you need me."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Jamie's going to share with Victorie and I've the sofa."

She shook her head. "Always the caring man."

He chuckled. "It's part of my nature." He hugged James close to him.

Ginny walked to the bathroom, seeing Fleur breastfeeding her niece. "How are you?" She asked, hiding her eyes.

Fleur shrugged. "I'm fine. Oh good God woman, you've seen tits before! It's natural."

Ginny laughed weakly as she said it. "True. Just not ones that have a baby hanging out of one."

She smirked. "Fair enough. You're here early." She remarked, fixing her top once Dominique was finished feeding.

"Mum and I had a row."

She rolled her eyes. "That woman is a hurricane on two legs."

Ginny smirked a little. "So people keep saying. She called James a bastard child..."

Fleur shook her head. "Old fashioned fool." She noticed the bag. "Closet is half empty. And if you snore as bad as your brothers...I'll hit you with a fireball!" She half teased.

She paled slightly. "I don't snore." She squeaked out.

"Harry has officially become a halfway house for any woman who suffers the wrath of Molly." Fleur smirked a little, fixing a new nappy on Dominique before placing her down in the crib.

Ginny smiled a little. "It has." She placed her clothes into the closet. "I know."

She raised her eyebrow. "About what?"

Ginny sat on the bed. "About you and Harry. I've been a bitch to him and I'm happy that he's found someone..."

Fleur watched her carefully. "Harry and I aren't a couple." She sat beside her. "Harry's spoken to me a lot in the last couple of weeks and I think that I have a good idea of how he cares about you." She chuckled softly. "Harry's in love with you, Ginny. I think you gave your mother too much freedom to insult and belittle your supposed love." She took a deep breath. "You and your brothers have severe problems with sheltered life. Harry lived a life that didn't grant him most of the things you availed of. Emotionally he'll never be like you and I. Nor will we ever be fully able to understand the life he's lived. But I can tell you this, Ginny...he is only happy when you and James are in his life."

Ginny wiped her eyes as she listened to Fleur speak. She felt heartless. "I love him too. But-"

"But what? He once in a while took drugs? You smoke weed, Ginny. I've indulged in it a few times myself and Bill has taken coke multiple times." Fleur pointed out. "You're just scared of facing facts. Harry doesn't fit into what your mother considers a proper husband."

She didn't look at her. "No...he doesn't. But I don't care about that..."

"Bullshit! All you have ever cared about is what Molly would think about your life. You acted the tomboy so you could 'rebel' against her ideas." She scoffed. "All you want is a husband like your mother had. Hell, Harry offered to marry you and you said no."

"I didn't want him to feel shackled down..." She whispered.

"You keep lying." Fleur frowned. "Harry's just someone who doesn't fit in with your idea of what a proper husband should be."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love him." She sniffled. "I love him...I waited for him during the war..."

Fleur frowned. "We both know that isn't true." She whispered. "I know about you and Michael."

Ginny froze for a moment. "How..?"

"You were limping before the battle even started. Michael kept looking for you. Do I even need to say anything more about it?"

She shook slightly. "I thought I was going to die that year. I just wanted a night with nothing but happiness..."

Fleur looked at her. "And you never told him?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't do that to him. He needed someone to love him...and-"

"You felt obligated." A male voice said softly.

She didn't look up at him. "A little..." She admitted softly. "You gave your life for all of us and no one thought about you once the battle was finished. I wanted you to feel some form of love. You were the one who deserved some happiness..."

He sighed. "As for Michael...you weren't my first either."

She frowned. "Hermione..?"

He shook his head. "No."

She looked at him. "So it was some random tramp who you didn't know?"

Fleur bristled slightly. "Actually, he knew me a little back then."

Ginny froze. "You slept with Fleur? You slept with HER?"

Harry looked at her. "Yes. Just as you slept with Michael. Only difference is I wasn't with you when I slept with her."

"You dumped me...remember?" She said coldly.

Fleur watched the two of them for a few minutes. "Both of you have slept with others, get over it. You two have a child together. Not to mention the war was a different time. Harry, Ginny had a right to be scared back then and you know that. Ginny, Harry and I were never a couple. Yes, we did have sex multiple times and then we found our significant Weasley."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry. I've always had a major thing about marrying the perfect man and I..." She sniffled, holding onto him. "I let myself be persuaded by my mother's problems with you."

Harry held onto her, kissing her forehead. "Shh, don't cry." He closed his eyes. "I don't care if you slept with him."

She cried harder. "That's worse. I do care about Fleur." She wiped her eyes. "I wanted to be your first time."

Fleur stood outside, walking towards the kitchen. "Those two are idiots." She poured herself some coffee.

Ginny sniffled as she tried to relax. "I wish you and I had been closer in school."

Harry smirked. "You and I both know that I'd never have been close to anyone when we were in school. Even now I'm having trouble getting close to others. The only one I truly believe myself to be completely safe with is James."

Her eyes turned sad as he said that. "You don't feel safe with me..?"

"I do...except when we're in bed together." He whispered softly. He spent some time explaining the past encounter with Dudley's gang and the fingers.

"You never said anything..." Ginny whispered sadly, holding onto him. "I always thought you were just a prude." She closed her eyes, holding onto him as gently as she could.

He chuckled tearfully. "Oh, I am." He said softly. "I didn't want anyone to know about that...ever."

She gently stroked his hair, just laying back on the bed. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." He whispered, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry I was too weak to be a good partner to you. I'm sorry I chose coke over you. I'm sorry I can't open my heart..." He sobbed softly.

She kissed him gently. "Shh, you're not weak."

##########

Ginny sat in the kitchen that night, holding a cold cup of tea in her hands. She had learnt a lot about Harry's life during the last few hours. How could she had been so cold to him throughout the years? She had refused a proposal because of her mother's voice calling in the back of her mind, reminding her that a proper husband didn't carry so much baggage. She wiped her eyes as she remembered all the little things she'd overlooked over the years.

"Can't sleep?" Fleur asked softly.

Ginny shook her head. "How can I? I've only realised how much pain I've caused Harry over the years. Of all the times I ignored his emotions over mine and the times I made him do things he didn't want to."

Fleur sat across from her. "Let's be honest with each other. You've already known all along that Harry's emotions often took a back seat to everyone else's and he never complained about it." She crossed her arms. "Is he asleep?"

She nodded. "He kept watching Dominique with a small smile on his face." She whispered. "He's such a loving father to James...and he adores his godchildren. Well, he doesn't get to see Teddy much."

"Your mother's fault of course." She remembered. "Your mother's constant insults about Harry's non traditional lifestyle had Andromeda worried. I don't get why though, she married non traditionally."

"And suffered the consequences greatly. Her wealth, status within the community and most of her allies backed away. She's still ostracized from most of the magical community in England." Ginny explained. "Combine that with the fact most people will class Teddy as a werewolf and Andromeda is the ultimate outcast."

Fleur smirked. "And you wonder why he chose the Muggle World over this one." She laughed slightly. "This country is a fucking cesspool of hatred and bigotry."

Ginny wanted to argue, but she couldn't. "I know." She whispered. "Did Bill ever tell you why we struggled as kids financially?"

She shook her head. "I enquired several times but he refused to tell me."

Ginny used a spell to heat her tea. "My father's actually from a well to do family. Or he was. My mother's family has always been from a lower caste than the others. My father met my mother when he was in Hogwarts. They fell in love in their third year. My father was actually in a betrothed contract with another well to do family. He broke it by making my mother pregnant with Bill. He was cast out to save embarrassment and took his grandmother's maiden name. The woman's contract was reworked to another wizard from a well to do family."

"That's disgusting." She whispered.

"Dad had no clue what to do with his lack of wealth. My grandmother donated the Burrow to them so they at least had a roof over their heads." Ginny sipped her tea.

Fleur shook her head. "What was his given last name?"

"He never told us." She admitted. "Did you love Harry?"

Fleur thought about it. "I did for a time, until I met Bill."

"That didn't work out so well." She pointed out.

Fleur laughed weakly. "Bill wanted a submissive Veela who would open her legs and raise children."

She looked down. "He's that bad?"

"Yes. But it's just how all people see Veela." She reminded her. "You and Harry have a chance to be happy and I can see a few more little Potters trotting around within the next few years."

Ginny smiled at the thought of more children with Harry. "I'd love to give him more children to love." She whispered happily.

Fleur laughed softly. "You're a Weasley, all you need to do is see a cock and you're pregnant." Her playful tone was the main reason Ginny wasn't offended.

"That's extremely true." She chuckled. She looked at Fleur. "I wish I had your confidence at times, Fleur."

Fleur smiled softly. "My confidence comes from my heritage, Gin. Veela don't really like other Veela, unless they're related. I grew up in a colony of others like me. I was a shy little thing until I matured. Next thing I knew I was outgoing and full of life. That's when the insults started. A Veela should be bonded to a man of worthiness within two years of her maturity."

Ginny counted on her fingers. "You were eighteen when Bill proposed..."

Fleur nodded slightly. "Indeed I was. Like Harry, Bill, you and many people...I had pressures put upon me. I never bonded with Bill." She admitted, her tone laced with guilt and shame. "I knew he wasn't the one. But I want to please people. Gabrielle is the same right now...convinced that Harry is the one for her." She smirked.

"Sounds about right." She laughed softly. "And what about you? Did you want little black haired Veela?"

Fleur had the grace to blush a little. "Maybe..."

Ginny laughed harder, holding onto her sides. "And people called me obsessed with him! The worst I did was doodle Ginny Potter on my books every year."

Neither woman heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room. "Have you squawking hens been up all night?" Harry asked cheekily.

Both women jumped at the noise, turning to face him. The clock behind him revealed the time to be six in the morning. Both of them laughed a little as they nodded.

"Gossip does keep a woman up." Fleur responded with as much cheek.

Ginny stood up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with every ounce of love and support she could. "Morning."

He grinned. "That's what I call a good morning." He sat down with them, relaxing. "I've been doing some thinking about England."

Ginny didn't like the sound of the conversation. "You're not leaving...are you?"

Fleur watched him carefully. He wouldn't leave England.

He sipped his coffee. "I want to leave England, but I want to go with my family." He held Ginny's hand, kissing it gently. "France would be a lovely place to live, or America, Australia...even somewhere in Asia."

She gave him a small smile. "Any of those places would be ideal, but we can't just run away..."

Fleur frowned. "You both could."

Harry shook his head. "I want you and the girls to come with us, Fleur."

Both women had eyes wide as coins. "What?!"

Harry took a deep breath. "In all honesty, Fleur...I want you and your girls to be happy...we're just friends I know...but Victorie's my goddaughter and Dominique is like a niece to me..."

Ginny's eyes turned to Harry's. "I think that's actually a good idea. You can't stay here...and it would be nice to have some family with us."

Fleur had tears in her eyes as they spoke about including her. "I'd...I..." She hugged them both close.

"Wow. All we had to do was include her to shut her up." Ginny teased, holding onto them.

Fleur held onto them, sniffling a little. "Thanks." She whispered softly.

#Epilogue#

Ginny sighed as she tied Lily's shoes. It had been three years since they left and a lot of things had changed. She had left England that month with Harry and Fleur and they had been happy. Then the problems started. Bill wasn't happy that Fleur had left with his daughters and tried everything to force her back to England.

She remembered the pain they went through when it was decided that Bill had the right to see his children. It took eighteen months for Fleur to get her children back. Ginny smiled a little at the memory of Fleur's reunion with the small girls. She fixed the bow on her daughter's hair.

Harry's psychology degree meant he had finally achieved his life's goal. He had learnt to forget about the past at that point.

"Aunt Ginny, James lost his tie." A young girl called out.

"There's a spare in the drawer, Vic." She smiled. "And tell your uncle Harry to make sure this one stays on." The young girl nodded, leaving with the tie.

Fleur walked into the room, smiling at the baby on the table. "Lily looks as beautiful as her mama right now." She picked the fifteen month old up, cuddling her close.

"I just fixed her bow!" She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a bridezilla and get dressed. It is your bloody wedding day." Fleur reminded her.

Ginny smirked. "I am dressed. What's wrong with this?"

Fleur shook her head, cursing in French. "You are not wearing a leather jacket on your wedding day."

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "This is an informal wedding." She reminded her.

"Just wear the damn dress." Fleur laughed. "It's only for an hour and then you can dress however you want."

Ginny sighed, removing her clothes. She removed her bra, feeling Fleur's hands guiding the dress up onto her shoulders. "Happy now?"

Fleur smiled. "Extremely. I have to go check on the kids, I'll see you out there."

Ginny adjusted the dress a little. "I can't believe I'm wearing a bloody dress." She fixed her hair, walking out to the main area.

France had been an amazing place for them to move to. Within a month of their arrival, Harry had gotten them a lovely place to live near Fleur's parents. It was ideal for them. Little Lily had arrived to them when they had finally settled in. Harry had proposed the following day and she accepted. The planning was hectic and constantly pushed back until finally they felt like it was time. She glanced over at Hermione and Ron. They were the only ones in attendance for Harry's side. It upset her that a man who had done so much had barely anyone who wanted to attend the event. Hell, she had to ask them to sit on his side. Her brothers George and Charlie had attended and her father gave his apologies for not being able to attend, but she didn't care. After today her finally link to the Weasleys would be severed forever. She never forgave Molly for the comment in the Burrow. James and Lily were her children, not bastard children.

"Are you just going to stand there like a fool on your wedding day?" Hermione asked softly.

"Why not? I'm already wearing a fucking dress." She smirked.

"And you look stunning." She whispered. "Thanks for inviting me..."

Ginny sighed. "It was my idea. You and Harry can try work things out, but he's not a pushover."

Hermione nodded. "I know..." She whispered sadly. "I want to make things up with him. All I want is Harry to...forgive me."

"He's in his dressing room, go ahead and talk to him now." She said simply. "And don't you dare upset him. This is his day too."

Hermione nodded, walking towards the room marked 'groom' with a soft sigh. She knocked on the door, biting her lip.

Harry opened the door, the smile on his face disappearing as he looked at her. "Hi..."

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Hi..." She whispered. "Can we please talk?"

He nodded, bringing her into the room. He had a bottle of beer on the table. "Long time no see..." He chuckled weakly.

"Years." She smiled sadly. She sat down on one of the chairs, keeping her gaze on him. "I just want to apologise about...you know..."

He sighed, pouring two glasses of the beer. "And I thought the past wouldn't matter today."

Hermione took a glass, sipping the beer. "The past always matters..." She reminded him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I had no right to say those things to you..."

He smirked. "You've always stuck your nose where it didn't belong. It's like your basic nature."

She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously..? Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Of course I am." He sipped his beer. "It's high time you finally got to see what it's like. Yes, I made a huge mistake back then...but I didn't deserve a tenth of the abuse you gave me afterwards."

She dropped her head in shame. "I know. And I really am sorry..."

He crossed his arms, staring at her. "You were the only one who really understood what I went through. At least I thought you did...until I realised that you were like the rest of them. You overlooked so much."

Her lip trembled as he stared at her. "J-Just ask..."

"Did he tell you?" He asked coldly.

She nodded. "I realised you were connected to Voldemort in fourth year, Harry. The nightmares were an obvious sign. I went to Dumbledore...h-he told me all of it...swore me to secrecy." She broke down, her eyes staying glued to hers.

He closed his eyes. "You knew...I fucking knew it." He shouted. "You piece of fucking shit." He frowned. "You knew when we left on the hunt...you knew it'd be my last mission."

She refused to look at him. "I'm so sorry...Harry, I didn't want you to die! I offered to go with you...I wanted to die with my brother..."

"I don't have a sister." He said coldly. "All I had was a SNAKE!"

She sobbed harder, falling to her knees. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

He walked past her. "Stay away from me for the rest of the day...you disgust me."

She stood up. "I know...and I deserve it...but I also know that you overcame it all." She whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I hated myself back then. No matter what I do in life, I'll always hate myself for what I allowed to happen. He was a pig...there were other ways."

He scoffed. "I know." He said, his voice still cold as ice. "There's fifty other ways to remove a goddamned Horcrux! You're nothing, Granger. And I don't know why people compare you to my mother. She had intellect, you're just a damn bookworm."

She looked down at the floor. "Harry..."

He turned away from her. "You were just an opportunist...hoping to siphon off my death."

"No!" She sobbed. "I tried to fucking kill myself because I couldn't help you!"

He frowned. "Prove it."

She removed her watch, showing a faded line on her wrist. "My mother found me just in time."

Harry scoffed. "No one bothered to find me when I tried. My mother's sacrifice was the only thing that stopped me."

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I know...and you deserved a lot better than that..."

He closed his eyes. "I did. And now I have better. I have Ginny, James, Lily and I have a true friend...I have Fleur."

She let him go. "And if you ever choose to forgive me...I'll be by your side again."

He walked out of the room, walking towards the main room. He stood at the alter, with James standing beside him as his best man. He noticed Hermione walk back in and take her seat. She moved Ron's arm off her shoulder when he tried to comfort her. The next few hours drifted away as he and Ginny officially became husband and wife. He watched Ginny happily dance with one of her brother's as he sat with Fleur.

"She's still looking at you." She whispered.

Harry sighed. "It's like I'm supposed to instantly forgive her now or something."

Fleur sipped her champagne. "It's been hard for her too."

He glanced at her. "Seriously? She knew I was going to die and didn't tell me."

"Just go and dance with her. She's trying." Fleur said softly. "You can still hate her afterwards."

He walked over to Hermione, extending his hand to her. She took it, smiling as he glided around the dancefloor with her. "Don't get any ideas, I'm still pissed."

"You're just being nice. I'm happy you're still you." She said softly. "Ron's getting on my nerves."

He smirked. "Still trying to get into your knickers?"

She frowned. "It's no not funny." She protested.

"Well maybe you should let someone have some fun with you. Ginny told me all about your last encounter."

She blushed brightly. "I'm going to kill her after the honeymoon."

He laughed, ending the dance and grabbing his wife for the next one. They continued to dance until the night came. He knew it, he had finally healed.


End file.
